


To Little To Late

by Space_girl19



Series: Keeping Time [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Gen, I'm Sorry, Oblivious, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_girl19/pseuds/Space_girl19
Summary: (The work was inspired by a TikTok I saw on Youtube created by family_sides. It's based heavily on that so if you liked this check them out.)The Sides are all facets of Thomas. This means they share his lifespan, right? At least, that's what their timers say.
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality & Thomas (Sanders Sides)
Series: Keeping Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931707
Comments: 27
Kudos: 75





	To Little To Late

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the angst but i saw the TikTok and i wanted to write a fic for it so here you go. No hate only feels. The characters aren't mine. 
> 
> Warning, this is sad.

When Virgil convinces Thomas to begin taking anxiety meds, he doesn’t expect it to change his lifespan at all. Afterall, his lifespan has always been the same as the other sides. He dies when Thomas dies. At least that’s what his timer said.

I hadn’t taken much persuasion on Vee’s part to make his host begin to take steps towards feeling better. Thomas was as tired of suffering from anxiety as Anxiety was and if finally going to a doctor for help would aid him, he was ready to try. All Virgil had to do was push the idea forward one evening when he and Thomas were on the couch together and the other sides were asleep. The thought was stuck there for the next few days and when they were alone again Thomas double checked with him to see if he was entirely sure with the plan. Smiling at the man before him he nodded and so the proposal became a reality.

Virgil didn’t notice anything had changed until two days later when he reached up to grab something from one of the higher cupboards in the ‘light sides’ kitchen. His sleeve shifted down his arm revealing his timer and usually that wouldn’t be an issue but glancing at it from the corner of his eye he gasped and dropped the glass he was holding letting its quiet bang echo for a second before drawing his arm to his chest. Taking a second look just to make sure his trembling hand went to cover his mouth in shock. No, that couldn’t be right. He choked on nothing as a tear rolled down his cheek. 10. His timer had fallen to 10. 

Taking a deep breath, he settled his thoughts down to a swirl of calm chaos. 10 days to live. He could deal with that. Cursing he felt a deep acceptance wash over him. Virgil had so much to do with so little time. At least that’s what his timer said.

**10 Days Left to Live**

“Hey Logan, what does your timer say?”

Logan looked up to see Virgil standing in the doorway of his room. Adjusting his glasses, he closes the notebook he was writing in.

“Approximately 24836 days from memory. We are all facets of Thomas and therefore we share his lifespan.”

He watches as the anxious side takes a breath before smiling.

“Yeah that makes sense.”

Frowning slightly Logan fiddles with the sleeve of his shirt which is covering his own timer. It logged in his brain that Virgil should have been able to check his own timer. Blinking slowly, he decided a further questioning was needed.

“Is yours different Virgil?” 

“Nah I was just messing with you to see if you would notice how weird the question was. Got you!”

Shaking his head at the other side's antics he turns back to his work and re-opens his notebook. Logan is too absorbed in his writing to notice how the smile upon Virgil’s lips fall into something much melancholier before leaving as silently as he came shutting the door as he went.

**8 Days Left to Live**

“Hey Patton, you wanna watch a movie?”

Without looking up from the batch of cookie mixture he’s mixing Patton hums along to the music the radio is playing.

“Sorry, I’m a bit busy at the moment Kiddo. Rain check?”

Still not letting his concentration for the food slip Patton doesn’t hear the slightly choked up nose that escapes his so called ‘dark, strange son’ before said side is calling out,

“Sure, that’s okay. We can just do it later.” as he slips from the room to escape back to his room.

Patton never even stops baking to check if Virgil is okay.

**5 Days Left to Live**

“Hey Roman, wanna spar with me?”

Quickly glancing up at Virgil from his position crossed legged on his floor Roman notes how nervous he looks. It’s strange. Adrenaline often replaces the fear Vee feels when asking for things. He looks back to the papers surrounding his feet.

“Can’t. I need to finish this video for Thomas.”

The creative side could practically taste the disappointment rolling off of his fellow side but decided to keep his mouth shut. He was too busy to argue with the emo today. Picking up his highlighter again he gives Vee a tired smirk. 

Virgil smirks back and throws up a pair of finger guns with his hands.

“It’s cool we can spar another time. Work hard Princey.”

Then with that he exits the Imagination leaving Roman to ponder why his fellow side was disappointed when he declined his offer. It’s not like they couldn’t fight next week.

**3 Days Left to Live**

“Hey Janus, I just wanted to apologise for leaving like I did. It was a jerk move and I was wondering if maybe we could start again?”

Staring coolly at the embodiment of Anxiety as he stood in the entrance to the ‘dark sides’ rooms Janus gave the side he used to consider family an icy once over. Virgil was clearly uncomfortable doing this, so it was probably one of the other’s ideas that he came down to do this. He watched the purple clad person tug nervously at his sleeve, an unreadable expression on his face.

“It’s far too late for an apology now Anxiety. You deserted us and we’ve moved on. It’s probably best you try to as well.

Nothing could prepare Janus for the complacent response he received. 

“Alright. Sorry for bothering you.”

Janus can’t think fast enough to formulate a response before Virgil turns and begins leaving the room. He considers reaching out a hand to halt his departure, but the pain is still too fresh to forget so the gloved appendage remains firmly at his side. Going back to the book he was reading; Janus nearly gives himself whiplash from how fast his neck snaps up at the sound of Vee’s voice piercing the silence one final time.

“Oh, and for what it’s worth Dee, you look so much happier now.”

Janus completely misses the way Virgil’s confession sounds like a farewell in favour of trying not to let the words get to him. It’s fine. Maybe one day he will forgive the other side. He just needs a bit more time.

\-----

Opening his door and seeing Virgil there is not what Remus was expecting that fine afternoon. The rage from years ago builds up again and before Virgil can even finish saying ‘Hey Remus-’ he cuts him off.

“You heard what Jay said and I don't betray my friends… unlike you.”

And with that slam he slams the door in Vee’s face and goes to curl back up on his bed. No, he would be a traitor like Virgil was. Seeing him there with that sad smile on his face like he was expecting so much worse was like adding salt to an open wound. Still, a nostalgic expression falls over as he remembers what life was like before the fighting. The thought is gone too quickly and soon a familiar morning star hits a wall and Remus begins to wreak havoc once more.

**1 Day Left to Live**

Thomas is sat with Virgil when he bursts right out and says it. It’s three in the morning and the two of them are watching the office because the insomnia is keeping them up. When the words fall from Virgil’s lips, they temporarily paralyze Thomas who was not expecting what he heard.

“Hey Thomas? I want you to remember that I believe in you and that you're going to be amazing. Never forget that okay.”

He can’t seem to articulate a thanks, so he settles for a nod instead. The smile that cracks open his Anxieties face makes Thomas grin back. They share a soft moment before Thomas feel’s his eyes start to close. A blanket appears over his shoulders and a pillow under his head. Retaining his smile Thomas drifts off to sleep. The last thing he hears is a gentle,

“I love you, bow and forever.”

Then he’s gone. Drifting into a dreamless sleep, a smile still gracing his lips.

**0 Days Left to Live**

Virgil allows himself one last check on all the other sides. They’re all in the ‘light sides’ lounge discussing what the meds are going to do once Thomas takes them.

Feeling a tear fall onto his hand, Virgil realises he’s crying. Saying a silent goodbye to his family he sinks back into his room to wait. Sitting on his bed he stares at the letter next to him. It contains everything he wanted to tell the other but never could. Staring at it he feels more tears fall tenderly down his cheek and he shuts his eyes.

Even though he was expecting pain it never hit him. A quiet wind brushes through him feeling suspiciously like a hug. He falls to his knees. His vision begins to blur and then he’s on his side. Muttering a final farewell under his breath everything goes black. Because Virgil's time had run out. At least that’s what his timer said.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want an epilogue or sequel and all kudos is welcome.


End file.
